tnufandomcom-20200215-history
Hukari Carain
Hukari is one of the main female protagonists in Sessions. She first appears in a reoccurring basis in Shadow Fire after the Helena Campaign that destroyed her home at the age of 13. Hukari also appeared briefly in Justice. She was created by Joshua Hina and is one of the longest standing main characters. Character Information Name: Hukari Carain-Droius (Madden name Carain) Race: Human Birth date: 11/28/4542 Birth place: Malonfar Station Age: 24 (She has time traveled a slight bit as a result her age is sort of offset to her actual age on paper) Gender: Female Height: 167.6 cm Weight: 52.0 kg Blood Type: O - Personal Data: Former Rank: Commodore Current Status: Retired Enlistment: None Description: Hukari was born into the Higher Noble Carain family one of the few noble families left. Hukari has skills in healing, restoration and wind manipulation. her life changed at the age of 12 when her home was destroyed. She was allowed to join Delta Force at a young age and soon rose to the top of the organization. Psychical Description: She has green eyes and purple hair, she has white skin and her hair is about to her shoulder. She wears a skirt and tank top most of the time. Though at other times she wears shorts. In colder times she wears a thin but layered jacket and blue jeans. She has not changed much as shes aged. She recently changed her hair color back to her natural one being brown. History: She was born to a noble family and was raised well. Her father trained her in the military arts at a young age at the station they live on. After the attack on her home she took up arms and assisted the guard in defending the escapees. Then Hukari and a small group of the remaining soldiers were rescued by Delta Force Division 2, at the age of 13 she joined the organization and was assigned to Alex Werner whom also became her guardian. She soon went up in rank and moved to Delta Force Command now working for Aconnie Tieire after Tieire's disappearance she was made acting CO of Delta Force however she was soon captured by an unknown group of slave traders and taken to one of there mining facilities. She remained there for 3 years before escaping, she was then picked up by a Federation Security patrol and treated for mental and physical trauma. After 7 months she was released and cleared for active duty. After things were cleared up Hukari began commanding in the field and was soon called to Earth. With her help WIS and TSS a new unit of Delta Force managed to stop the destruction of the planet. Soon after she was called to Earth again and began to get attacked to a person from that time. She now has chosen to stay on Earth for as long as she can despite many people trying to stop her. She was forced to leave on a mission and soon took over management of the Terran Federation (formally Terran Dominion). She now lives on Earth and occasionally on Shadow Fire and attends Marsia Academy when she has time to complete her high school diploma. Medical Notes: Hukari has a strange disorder that is terminal and slowly destroys her internal organs; special nanoprobes are used to keep her alive. She was recently given a different treatment as the nanoprobes were beginning to lose their ability to treat the disorder. Family: Mika - Mother David - Father Kori - Sister James- Brother Other: Mike Droius - Husband (KIA; Dec. 13th 4562) Service Record: Battle of Malonfar Station - Deputized Civilian Officer under Lt. Jake Noris Helena Campaign - Deputized Civilian Officer, one of only 8 personnel accounted for after combat situation. Status of those persons is MIA as UDC Recovery Teams have been unable to locate her or the team she is with. Situation Review, Captain Taris Medon has determined after evaluation of the situation and Hukari that she meets minimal modified qualifications. After DFCO approval Hukari is hereby assigned to Section 2 under Mrs. Werner. Delta Force Command, Agent - Assigned under the command of Captain Alexandria Werner - 6 Months Delta Force Command, Unit Supervisor/Division CO - Assigned under direct command of the Delta Force CO. - 2 Months Delta Force Command, Adviser and Acting CO - Under the command of the United Forces President. - 4 Years 3 Months Universal Defense Commission, Office of Civil Defense - Delta Force CTO Commanding Officer/Delta Force Adviser to the UOOPS Council 1 Year 5 Months Delta Force Earth Field Teams, UDS Radius Unit CO - 1 Month Delta Force Command Liaison to the United Forces Council - 3 Months TDC Chair/Commander of Terran Military Forces - 2 Months Delta Force Temporal Security Service Agent, Terran Dominion Head of State and Delta Force Commander - 1 Year Terran Federation President and AMC Elite Hunting Unit Team 1 Leader – 3 Years Retired - 6 Months Terran Federation President - Current (Reelected after the President elected to replace her by the Senate was killed by the Lowell Group) Note: She was allowed to keep the title Lady by the senate for her service to the Federation. She is the only person to hold such title. Grades: Her grades are average and she gets in fights with instructors often because they are not teaching the truth (she has access to highly classified information that disproves some things that are common knowledge). She is in class 2. Category:Characters Category:Delta Force Mech Pilots Category:Delta Force Military Officers Category:Terran Federation Politicians Category:Sessions Category:Ship Captains Category:Shadow Fire Crew Category:Female Protagonists